Glitched Bloons
The Glitched Bloons are a large group of bloons based off of Glitch Pokemon. Oftentimes they contain children, but not always. Starting off the super long list is.... 'M The 'M group is a subsection that includes 3 bloons: Standard The standard 'M takes 10 hits to pop, moves at the speed of a Red, and has no attacks. It pops into the next 'M. Pink The pink 'M takes only 3 hits to pop, moves at the speed of a Blue, and has one attack. It pops into 2 Pinks and 2 Blues. Water Gun: Fires a weak ball of water at a nearby tower, dealing 1 damage to living towers, 0.5 to buildings, and 5 to machines. Fire The fire 'M takes 5 hits to pop, moves at the speed of a Green, and has one attack. It pops into 25 Reds. Fireball: Fires a ball of fire at a nearby tower, dealing 2 damage to living towers, 3 to buildings, and 0.3 to machines. Blooningno The Blooningno group is a subsection of 4 bloons: Standard The Standard Blooningno takes 10 hits to pop, moves at the speed of a Blue, and has no attacks. It pops into 2 Zebra Bloons. Skeletal The Skeletal Blooningno takes 15 hits to pop, moves at the speed of a Red, and has no attacks. It pops into 4 White Bloons. Ghost The Ghost Blooningno takes 5 hits to pop, moves at the speed of a Green, and counts as camo. If popped, it pops into 1 Black Bloon. Yellow The Yellow Blooningno takes 3 hits to pop, moves at the speed of a Ceramic, and has no attacks. It pops into 8 Yellow Bloons. ▶ A The ▶ A is a durable bloon, as it takes 12 hits to pop. It has one attack, and pops into 16 Red Bloons. It moves at the speed of the Blue. Red-Out: A cloud of red follows it, slowing down attacks that try to hit it. This is passive. a The a is a fairly fragile bloon, with only 2 health. It has one attack, and pops into 1 Blue Bloon. Its speed is that of the Green. Bubble Barrier: Slowly develops a layer of bubbles. Each bubble acts like a tiny Red Bloon, meaning that only multi-hit attacks can easily hit a after some point. This is passive. ゥ The ゥ is a duo of bloons. Solid The solid ゥ takes 25 hits to pop, and has no children. It moves at the speed of the BFB. Static The static ゥ takes only 4 hits to pop. It pops into 2 solid ゥ, and moves at the speed of the Red. ゥ .4 The ゥ .4 is an insanely durable bloon, as it takes 90 hits to pop. It moves at the speed of a BFB and pops into 3 Rainbow Bloons. It has no attacks h POKé The h POKé is a rather average bloon, with a health of 20. It moves at the speed of a Purple Bloon and pops into 3 Lead Bloons. PokéWTrainer PokéWTrainer is an overall tough bloon, and it is also M.O.A.B. class. At an impressive 250 HP, it speeds by at the speed of a Blue Bloon and pops into 1 Camo M.O.A.B., and it has one attack. Game Breaker: Causes corrupting static that makes the map evaporate into pixels, revealing Aerogel. This also makes towers spaz out for 10 seconds, firing in random directions. The TOTMG and the High Energy Beacon are immune to this. PkMn PkMn is a duo of bloons. Red The Red PkMn takes 14 hits to pop, pops into 7 Red Bloons, and has one attack: Red-Out: A cloud of red follows it, slowing down attacks that try to hit it. This is passive. Black The Black PkMn takes 17 hits to pop, pops into 13 Black Bloons, and has one attack: Unstoppable Darkness: A cloud of 100% black follows it, reflecting attacks that aren't light-based or heat-based. This is passive. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:References